


Easy and Simple

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Easy and Simple

Kris spends the last two weeks of the show wishing to god that he loved Adam back.

Adam kisses him, gently and softly, tells him he loves him. Tells him he's loved him since they met in Hollywood, that he's been watching Kris since they've been roommates, that he loves him more than he's loved anyone else.

Kris kisses him back, then steps back. Then steps back.

Because fuck, the last thing on the planet he wants to do is hurt Adam. Adam, who has been his best friend since the day they first met, since they made it into group two, and then further and further, to where they are now, him and Alison and Adam, and Adam kissing him in their room, the bedside light the only thing on, and Kris's bare feet in the carpet.

And Kris should have known, because he's spent as much time in Adam's arms as he has out of them, the two of them curled up on the couch, in hugs on and off stage, brushing against each other in the washroom, Adam's hands curling over his when they practice too late, Kris's eyes bleary and half closed from lack of sleep and the adrenaline of living a dream.

But he's been kidding himself, ignoring what's happening in favor of what he wishes was there, and he can tell now that there's something deeper to the friendship he's been having.

He knows Adam will leave it alone the second Kris tells him. That he'll drop it and go back to laughing, to hugging and touching like it's nothing, but Kris will know that he's taking what he can get, because he knows it's all he's getting.

And it's all that, it breaks Kris's heart. He wants to be able to be that, to be able to just say fuck it and step into Adam's arms, into a love that's probably stronger than anything Kris has ever felt, because he's never known anyone who loves as wholly as Adam.

But he can't. Not for any of the reasons he wishes, because he knows that Adam could knock them down, one by one. He doesn't love Adam. It's easy, and simple. But it's impossible and Kris watches Adam's smile crack when he tells him, watches his face fall, his hands twitch and flex and the tears well up. Split seconds before the smile is back, the mask returned.

But the laugh Adam gives is soft and careful, and there's nothing there but sadness and Kris feels his chest knot, and he swallows, hard.

And he watches and wishes, for two weeks, watches Adam wreck himself on music, on touching Kris when he can and on probably killing himself, but it's too much for Kris to do to pull back, so he lets it go, lets Adam take what he can.

Because they both know it's all he'll get.


End file.
